Five Questions with John Cena and
by duncanlover45
Summary: John Cena's daily Five Questions...with a litle twist.


**Five Questions with John Cena and...**

**John**: Hey everybody and welcome to Five Questions. It's your boy John Cena. Pimpin' all over the world. Now I have your questions but in Today's (brawler) show, there is a bit of a twist. You see, there are reports and all that (brawler) that I have a girlfriend. Well part of that is true. Now, there are (brawler) pictures all over of me and my "girlfriend". Those pictures are totally false. The part that I have a girlfriend is true. I was a bit afraid that people because they wouldn't believe me when I say it so I'll show you. My girlfriend is here today. She is coming right now. Here she is...Jessica Simpson.

_She comes out in jeans and a white tank top. Her hair is down and long_.

**Jessica**: Hi. Hey baby _(she gives him a kiss_)

**John**: Hey babe. Okay. Jess, babe I will let you do the honor of reading today's 5 questions.

**Jessica**: Okay. Question No. 1 from George in Washington D.C. writes

"Hey what's up John, what do you think of the reformation of D-X?"

**John**: Great question, George. I have worked with both Shawn Michaels and Triple H. They are both main eventers and veterans of this business. I think that they will return to the strong, no-nonsense tag team that they were.

**Jessica**: Their segments were fun-ny! I saw the one where Sgt. Slaughter was talking to them. Then they went to get protective shields.

**John**: Yeah that was funny. Jessica, read question no.2

**Jessica**: Question no 2, from Mason in Canada, "John, JBL announced at ECW Once Night Stand that he was the new announcer of Smackdown. Do you or do you not have a problem with that?

**John**: Everybody knows that I think JBL is a cheap American bastard.

**Jessica**: John. The language.

**John**: Sorry. Anyways, I think that JBL is a loser who has no life. He picks on people for no reason. He thinks he is better then everyone else and that's that. Do I think JBL deserves it? No. I don't really care. I basically hate everyone of the announcers anyway so who really cares.

**Jessica**: Geez. Anyway, question no. 3 from Christina from Boston "John, the Rcok recently said in an interview that he would make a return to the WWE if it was the right storyline. In your mind, who do think will return first, the Rock or Chavo Guerrero.?"

**John**: Good question. Pewrsonally, I think Chavo's gonna comeback first. I don't wanna go into it that much so I'm gonna leave it at that.

**Jessica**: Okay. Question no. 4 from Rachel in Texas oh my homestate " John, Jessica Simpson, oh oh this a question about me, anyways, Jessica Simpson has a new single coming out called " A public affair. " Her ex, Nick Lachey had come out with a cd explaining about their marriage. Allegedly, this song is not. Do you think that Jessica should retaliate against her ex?"

**John**: Jess, babe, are you okay?

**Jessica**: Yeah. I'm fine.

**John**: I have my own opinion. Jessica, why don't you tell the viewers about the song?

**Jessica**: Sure. This song is about going clubbing with the girls. I would

never retaliate because that's not what I do. I am a pop singer. I don't go around singing about my personal life. It pisses me off that nick did that. But hey, he wasn't making any money singing about our marriage before so he had to get money somehow. I am not trying to be mean but my life hadn't been great before I met that guy over there. I mean, everyday there were reports out there that was basically mental. They were not true. What you have to d o is not to listen to what people think of you. Thats what I saw in John. That part of my life with Nick is over. I was ready to move on. I did.

**John**: Thanks for that.

**Jessica**: Your welcome. Last question, Ryan from New York asks " John, my friend and I werehaving a debate. Who is the best technical wrestler to date, Chris Benoit or Bret Hart?"

**John**: I have wrestling both face to face with Benoit and with him .He is one(brawler) of a wrestler. Bret hart, was also a great wrestler. But if I had to chose between both, I'd say Benoit but in a close, close race.

**Jessica**: But you have to agree that both are Hall of Famers even though Chris hasn't been inducted yet.

**John**: Absolutely. Thats all of the questions for today. Jessica and I have our own game to play. So we'll see you soon.

**Jessica**: Ew. John thats gross. But I like it.

**John**: Now your grasping it! Bye for now!

**Jessica**: Au revoir! See you next time on 5 questions!

John: See ya!

**End final!**


End file.
